gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Toxic (Sezon Piąty)
Toxic '''(oryginalnie Britney Spears) to utwór wykonany przez Quinn, Brittany i Santanę w dwunastym odcinku piątego sezonu, 100. Jest to ponowne wykonanie piosenki, która pojawiła się już w serialu w drugim odcinku drugiego sezonu, Britney/Brittany. Tekst i tłumaczenie '''The Unholy Trinity: Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah Quinn: Baby, can’t you see | Kochanie, czy nie widzisz I’m calling | Dzwonię A guy like you | Koleś jak ty Should wear a warning | Powinien nosić ostrzeżenie It’s dangerous | To jest niebezpieczne I’m fallin’ | Spadam Brittany: There’s no escape | Nie ma ucieczki I can’t wait | Nie mogę czekać I need a hit | Potrzebuję uderzenia Baby, give me it | Kochanie, daj mi je You’re dangerous | Jesteś niebezpieczny I’m lovin’ it | Kocham to Quinn z Brittany i Santaną: Too high | Za wysoko Can’t come down | Nie można zejść na dół Losing my head | Tracąc moją głowę Spinning ‘round and ‘round | Kręcąc się na okrągło i okrągło Do you feel me now | Czy mnie teraz czujesz Santana z Brittany i Quinn: With a taste of your lips | Ze smakiem twoich ust I’m on a ride | Jestem na przejażdżce You're toxic I'm slipping (Brittany i Santana: under) | Jesteś toksyczny, ześlizguję się (na dno) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise | (Ze smakiem) zatrutego raju Brittany z Quinn i Santaną: I’m addicted to you | Jestem od ciebie uzależniona Don’t you know that you’re toxic '''| Czy nie wiesz, że jesteś toksyczny '''And I love what you do | I kocham co robisz Don’t you know that you’re toxic | Czy nie wiesz, że jesteś toksyczny The Unholy Trinity: Ah ah ah ah Santana: It’s getting late '''| Robi się późno '''To give you up | Żeby się poddać I took a sip | Wzięłam łyk From my devil's cup | Z mojego diabelskiego kubka Slowly | Powoli It’s taking over me | To mnie bierze Brittany i Quinn z Santaną: Too high | Za wysoko Can’t come down | Nie można zejść na dół It’s in the air | To jest w powietrzu And it’s all around | I to jest wszędzie wkoło Can you feel me now '''| Czy możesz mnie teraz poczuć '''Santana z Brittany i Quinn: With a taste of your lips | Ze smakiem twoich ust I’m on a ride | Jestem na przejażdżce You're toxic I'm slipping (Brittany i Santana: under) | Jesteś toksyczny, ześlizguję się (na dno) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise | (Ze smakiem) zatrutego raju Brittany z Quinn i Santaną: I’m addicted to you | Jestem od ciebie uzależniona Don’t you know that you’re toxic | Czy nie wiesz, że jesteś toksyczny And I love what you do | I kocham co robisz Don’t you know that you’re toxic | Czy nie wiesz, że jesteś toksyczny Brittany: Don't you know that you're toxic (Quinn i Santana: Ah ah ah ah) | Czy nie wiesz, że jesteś toksyczny The Unholy Trinity: Oh, o-oh, ah ah ah Oh, o-oh, ah ah ah Quinn z Brittany (i Santaną): With a taste of your lips | Ze smakiem twoich ust (I'm on a ride) | (Jestem na przejażdżce) (You're toxic I'm slipping) (Brittany i Santana: under) '| (Jesteś toksyczny, ześlizguję się) (na dno) '(Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise (Santana: Oohh) | (Ze smakiem) zatrutego raju I'm addicted to (you) '''| Jestem uzależniona od (ciebie) '''Don't you (Brittany i Santana: know that you're toxic) | Czy nie wiesz (że jesteś toksyczny) (Quinn: With a taste) of your lips | (Ze smakiem) twoich ust I'm on a (ride) | Jestem na (przejażdżce) You're toxic (Quinn i Santana: I'm slipping) (Santana: under) (Brittany: Toxic) | Jesteś toksyczny (ześlizguję się) (na dno) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise | (Ze smakiem) zatrutego raju Brittany z Quinn (i Santaną): (I'm addicted to you) | (Jestem od ciebie uzależniona) Don't you (know that you're toxic) '''| Czy nie (wiesz, że jesteś toksyczny) '''Brittany z Quinn (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) | Odtruj mnie teraz With your lovin' now (Ooh) | Z twoim kochaniem teraz I think I'm ready now | Myślę, że jestem teraz gotowa Quinn (Santana): I think I'm ready now (Ooh) | Myślę, że jestem teraz gotowa Brittany z Quinn (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) '| Odtruj mnie teraz '''With your lovin' now (Ooh) '| Z twoim kochaniem teraz '''I think I'm ready now | Myślę, że jestem teraz gotowa Ciekawostki *To pierwsza piosenka Britney Spears, która nie jest śpiewana w odcinku specjalnie poświęconym jej twórczości, pomimo tego, że wcześniej została wykonana właśnie w takim odcinku. *Przedstawienie z sali chóru jest przerywane wymarzoną sekwencją. To nawiązanie do odcinka Britney/Brittany, w którym bohaterowie w swoich umysłach tworzą "teledyski" do piosenek, które coverują. Co ciekawsze, Toxic było jedyną piosenką, której w tym odcinku to nie dotyczyło. Galeria Unholy trinity santana quinn brittany.jpg Tumblr n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o4 250.gif Tumblr n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n2gek1aPdl1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Toxicut6.gif Toxicut5.jpg Toxicut4.gif Toxicut3.gif Toxicunholytrinity.jpg Toxic5.jpg Toxic4.gif Toxic1.gif 100 still (4).jpg Tumblr n2ncibriDA1s57bimo4 500.jpg Tumblr n2ncibriDA1s57bimo1 500.jpg 100ToxicWHoooo.gif Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka 100